Chruce Trilogy 3: Going Bump In The Night
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Moonlit Dance. CHRUCE. The JL have HAD it! Bruce and Chloe just aren't acting on their obvious feelings and the sexual tension is KILLING everyone! So, they're going to get those two together even if they have to keep them locked up as prisoners


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any DC comics hero.**

_This is the next in the Requested List, which is a the last in the Requested Chruce Trilogy, following the Requested Oneshots THE DATE and MOONLIT DANCE._

**Chruce. prompt: Things at the Justice League that go bump in the (k)night quote : "Who? Me?!"**

* * *

"What just happened?" Chloe asked as they sat in the sudden blackness of what had been a well-lit Command Center only seconds ago. The blonde blinked her eyes, trying to get used to the pitch-black darkness all around her, and yet things were _so_ dark that she couldn't see anything around her, not even faint impressions.

"The electricity must have gone off nationwide for _us_ to blackout like this," her only companion in the JL Headquarters announced from the darkness to her right, where he'd been sitting when everything had shut down and the lights had gone off.

"But don't we have emergency generators for this sort of situation?" The blonde wanted to know, frowning. "Why aren't they starting up?"

"Good question." Bruce Wayne said, his voice closer to her than it'd been moments ago. "I can't see anything, can you?"

"No, it's freaky."

At least Chloe hadn't been alone tonight as she'd thought she'd be. Bruce had come to spend the time with her and help her go over some information Shayera and Diana had gotten on one of their recon missions. It was discomforting just _how_ comforting Bruce Wayne was for her--especially since everyone else in the Justice League was somewhat intimidated by him.

Sure, Chloe might have been so once upon a time, but then after the inauguration of the JL's first Headquarters something had _changed_ between her and the man who was Batman, and neither had questioned or commented on it, just accepted the shift in their relationship and the fact that they were spending more and more time together--both as Batman and Watchtower and as Bruce Wayne and Chloe Sullivan.

Chloe really didn't want to let herself think about it, because then she'd have to examine her feelings for Bruce and admit failure. If she sat down and let herself analyze the whole situation, she'd have to admit that despite her oath to never _ever_ do something like that again, she'd gone and done it anyway.

She'd fallen for a superhero.

And one that was emotionally unavailable for her…and who had a past history of liking pretty brunettes.

_Weren't guys supposed to 'like 'em blonde'?_

Sighing, Chloe closed her eyes and leaned against the seat.

"You okay Chloe?" Bruce asked, sounding concerned. He then chuckled in amusement—a sound she was sure she was the only one in the Justice League to have ever heard. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

She glared in his general direction, hating the fact that in the darkness he wouldn't be able to see the _magnificent_ glare she was giving him. "_No_, I am _not_ afraid of the dark."

Sometimes she wondered about this side of Bruce Wayne and why he let her see it. No one else in the Justice League thought that Bruce was capable of understanding the concept of a joke—much less that he had the ability to _smile_—and she sometimes grew amused as she thought of what their reactions would be if they ever heard him laugh.

_Bart would probably faint_.

She also wondered why she was the only one, other than Alfred, that got to see this softer, more relaxed side of Bruce.

Sure, it'd taken a lot for Bruce to let her in, to trust her, to relax around her, but when he _had_ he'd seemed like a completely different person. He smiled more--God she loved that smile--and was amazingly _enjoyable_ to spend time with—something she did a lot even at the work since she and Batman always seemed to be paired off for something or the other.

Sometimes Chloe wondered _why_ her teammates always decided that _Watchtower_ and _Bat_ should team up together for almost every mission, but she didn't mind. If anything, she enjoyed working alongside Bruce, who was always serious and concentrated on his work, always thinking outside of the box, always bringing something interesting to the table of discussion—always managing to pick up the little details she might have missed otherwise.

_'You two make an unstoppable team'_ Lois had said when Chloe had asked her if she knew why Bruce and her were always being paired up together.

And Chloe had to admit that, yeah, she and Bruce weren't bad together…_at all._

* * *

In another section of the JL Headquarters, a large group of superheroes and sidekicks gathered around a large screen, watching with the aid of the Night Vision cameras installed in the now completely locked-down and dark Command Center as Chloe and Bruce sat together, snarking.

"God, I still can't believe that Bat can _chuckle_." Bart Allen announced, seeming slightly creeped out with the revelation as he rubbed his arms slightly. "Has anyone else noticed how _different_ he's seemed these last months since the party?"

"We'd be blind if we didn't." Diana announced from where she was leaning against her boyfriend AC, both smiling deviously and watching the large screen in the room they'd designed for such a time as this.

"They're getting closer—they've been getting closer for _months_ now." Victor nodded, eyes on the screen.

"But just _not doing anything about it_!" Lois Lane, the mastermind behind this whole plot, announced in frustration from where she sat behind the computer that'd shut off all electricity in the Command Center and locked all the doors. "I'm _tired_ of all the Sexual Tension in the room whenever those two are together—which is _always_."

"I agree with Lois." Dinah surprised everyone by saying. "We left them to their own devices for far too long, and they're just not going to make a move unless we give them a little helpful push in the right direction."

"Which would be into each other's arms." Shayera grinned as she latched onto _Victor's_ arm. This had been a new development ever since she'd given up on Jimmy Olsen and realized that she had a lot more in common with Cyborg.

"They are right." Kara announced with a firm shake of her head. "They have even attracted the suspicion of those earthling gossip columnists. Paparazzi stalk them whenever they are together, and what is it that they have called her?"

"The _Wayne Dame_." Jimmy grinned, remembering how Chloe would sputter and blush whenever anyone teased her with that title. "_Or_ they _brangelina_ them and call them _chruce_."

"Am I the only one who thinks that we _might_ have gone a little overboard with this whole thing?" Clark Kent wanted to know, obviously feeling a little uneasy with the whole subterfuge, deception and manipulation. "We're basically keeping them prisoners."

"They're _already_ prisoners, _Smallville_." Lois turned and glared at her fiancé. "Prisoners of their own pent-up emotions! If anything, we're freeing them from the Sadaam of their own making!"

Oliver blinked from where he stood in the back of the group, leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest. "I thought you were against the war."

Lois twirled around in her swivel chair and glared at him. "_I am_."

Ray Palmer chuckled and scratched at his eyebrow.

Jimmy and Kara shared a look and giggled.

Bart suddenly choking violently on his saliva caused them to turn and look at the television screen and go dead-silent as they saw that sometime during their little talk Chloe had ended up on her knees, kneeling between Bruce's thighs, face leaning in close over his lap.

Dinah's eyes went wide. "Wow."

"_Dude_," AC chuckled. "She sure didn't waste any time."

Diana glared at her boyfriend and slapped him on his chest.

Lois blinked before suddenly grinning broadly. "_Now_ we're _talking_!"

* * *

If mortification could kill someone, Chloe would have died a long time ago. She was frozen in horror, praying to all holy that the floor would open up and swallow her up whole.

"Uh," Bruce cleared his throat when his voice came out oddly, his hands on her shoulders. "You, uh, okay, Chloe?"

The fact that the incredibly _stoic_ Bruce Wayne had been reduced to _stammering_ just went to prove that the whole situation unnerved him just as much as it had her.

Honestly, it'd started so innocently!

They'd bantered a little before she'd gotten up, swore that she knew the room like the back of her hand and could find the phone to call the others for help. Somehow she'd tripped on some cables or _something_ and fallen in this precariously position, between Bruce's legs, her hands on his thighs, her face dangerously close to what she _knew_ was dangerous ground.

"Uh, _yeah_." She closed her eyes tightly, trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible considering the situation. "My knees are killing me though."

_Get up Sullivan! Get up before you make things more awkward between the two of you!_

"Do you need some help getting up?" Bruce asked, sounding more like his calm, in charged and in control self once more. "Did you hurt yourself? I still can't see you."

_Thank God for that_.

Finally glad that there wasn't even a _speck_ of light in the room so they couldn't see each other, Chloe breathed in and out, telling herself that she could do this, she could get up, could get _away_ from this precarious situation, and _still_ find the phone that was programmed with each of their superhero friends' numbers.

She'd find that dammed phone, punch in the dammed numbers, and hopefully get into contact with the others and get them to come and get them out. She knew that whenever the electricity went out the Compound the JL Headquarters was situated in went on automatic lockdown for security reasons, so they were going to need help if they wanted to get out of there tonight.

"I'm f-fine." Using her grip on his amazingly muscular thighs (_Don't think about them, don't think about them!_) Chloe pushed herself to her feet and began awkwardly feeling her way in the dark, _finally_ coming into contact with the desk where the phone was and after a couple of failed tries, finally was able to use it.

Placing the receiver to her ear, Chloe waited as Clark's number just _rang_.

She bit her lip, hoping that he would pick up. Out of all of the superheroes he and Kara were the best suited for this particular rescue mission—and yet the phone rang and rang and finally went to voicemail.

The same thing happened with Lois's, Kara's and Jimmy's phones.

_Dammit, this isn't going well_.

Still, she shouldn't have been so surprised. When she'd asked if the others could stay back and help her go over the information they'd managed to gather they'd all told her they were sorry but had very important things to do—only Bruce had volunteered to stay behind with her and work on the intel…

_What if everyone is so busy that none of them pick up?_ Chloe thought in horror, sending a look in the general direction of Bruce, not being able to see him, but hearing the squeaking of his chair and guessing that he was swiveling in it to try and pass the time.

"Any luck?" His voice came to her from the darkness.

She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the gravelly-texture he sometimes added to his normally deeper, masculine voice. "Uh, so far no one's answering, but I haven't called everyone so don't lose hope, we'll get out of here soon."

He didn't answer that, just remained in silence, his chair continuing to squeak.

Clearing her throat, Chloe called Diana, then Dinah, then Ollie, AC, Bart, Victor, Shayera and finally Ray.

No one answered.

"_Dammit_." She cursed, putting the phone down. "This is the emergency line! They're supposed to answer a call from this line no matter _what_ they're doing at the time!"

"They're obviously busy."

"_All at the same time?!_" Chloe wanted to know, folding her arms over her chest and pouting.

There was silence.

Even the squeaking had stopped.

Chloe sighed, feeling like a spoiled brat for how she was acting. Sure, she was on edge because she was locked up and in the dark, alone with only the very embodiment of her every fantasy—and she'd _already_ made a fool of herself in front of him—literally!—tonight, and she only feared that if they continued in this conditions something horrible was going to happen.

And she would get her heart broken again.

"I'm gonna call again." Chloe announced as she reached blindly for the telephone and picked it up once more.

"No, I'll call Alfred."

That voice was right in front of her, startling her so much she cried out and he must have misjudged the distance between them because Bruce's body barreled into hers. Chloe's free arm went around Bruce to try and steady herself, and yet somehow she managed to drag them both to the ground in a mess of phone cable.

Chloe's breath had flown from her as she'd hit the ground, the weight of Bruce's body on hers not having helped at all, and there was a dull throb in the back of her head from the blow.

"Chloe?" Bruce asked above her, worry deepening his voice as he quickly rearranged himself so that all of his weight was on his elbow, his hand going to her face as if trying to _see_ that she was okay like a blind person 'saw'. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

He shifted slightly and Chloe moaned softly, and not from pain. Bruce had somehow fallen completely on top of her, his body straddling hers, his thigh between hers, her breasts crushed against his chest. He could _feel_ her breathing accelerate—Chloe just _knew_ it!

"_Chloe_?" He asked oddly, something undetectable in his voice.

Chloe closed her eyes tightly, refusing to breathe, refusing to let her traitorous body betray her to him.

And then Bruce shifted again, his thigh brushing against her almost _experimentally_.

Chloe tried to muffle her moan but from the way Bruce stiffened above her she knew that he'd heard it, and worst of all, she knew he now knew she wasn't moaning from _pain_.

* * *

"You know, what we're doing now seems _very close_ to voyeurism." Dinah announced, and yet still she couldn't tear her eyes from the screen as they watched Chloe and Bruce on the ground, both unable to see each other due to the darkness, unable to see the way they looked at each other in absolute _hunger_ and _desire_.

The look of longing on Bruce's face was amazing, especially since when around the others he was always incredibly _stoic_ and seemed to be made of pure, emotionless _ice_.

"Dinah has a point." Clark was quick to jump in. "We should leave them alone. This is as much of a push as we can do, really."

"They _are_ technically in each others arms." Shayera admitted, but seemed reluctant to leave, like everyone else.

"But we have to make sure they _stay_ that way!" Lois announced stubbornly.

"Lois, just give it up." Ray grinned.

"Yeah, I think we've over-passed the 'friendly supervising' part. Sullivan wouldn't be happy if she knew that we witnessed this." Victor was already heading towards the door, Shayera, Ray, Diana, AC and Clark right behind him.

"You guys can leave, but _I'm_ staying until this job is done." Lois folded her arms over her chest in defiance.

"I'm staying here with Lois." Ollie announced, surprising everyone that _he_ would choose to stay and _observe_. "I'm staying here and making sure that while Bat makes his feelings known to Watchtower he doesn't let his, uh, hormones gain control."

"And what are you going to do if they _do_ let hormones gain control?" Dinah snorted. "Set off the _indoor ceiling sprinklers_ we had installed in case of a fire?"

Oliver blinked and turned at her with a grin. "Dinah, that's _brilliant_!"

Diana rolled her eyes at her leader. "Arrow, that's just _wrong_! If they wish to, as you earthlings say, get-it-on, then we should let them!"

"Hey, Chloelicious is fragile." Bart disagreed, taking a stand next to his leader. "I'm not letting Bat just jump in and then, I don't know, do something and break her heart like cameraboy did when he got together with girl!Clark."

"_Hey_!" Jimmy and Kara cried at the same time.

"Okay, okay guys." Clark, ever the mediator, put up his hands and silenced everyone. "Whoever wants to leave, just leave, and whoever wants to stay and keep an eye on Lois to make sure she doesn't cause any trouble, stay."

"Trouble?" Lois gasped, trying desperately for an innocent, angelic expression. "Who? _**ME**_?!"

Clark ignored her, saying goodnight to Victor, Shayera, AC, Diana, Jimmy, Kara, Bart and Ray as they left for the night.

In the room, Lois, Clark, Oliver and Dinah remained to watch over their friends.

* * *

"_Bruce_?" Chloe whispered as she felt him shift on her again, but instead of getting up as she thought he would do once he realized the truth, he actually rested more on top of her, balancing his weight on his elbows on each side of her body.

"Why haven't you found a boyfriend since Olsen?"

The blonde's eyes widened as she looked up at the blackness above him, wishing that she could see his face and thus get a clue as to why he was asking her that now. "No one I could see myself with ever asked me out."

Suddenly Bruce's breath caressed her ear as he whispered. "And what would you say if I asked you to have diner with me at the best restaurant in Gotham?"

_Heart, stop beating so quickly! He's not asking you out!_ "I'd ask who we're staking out."

There was a moment's pause. "And if I said we wouldn't be on a mission?"

Chloe gasped softly, wishing desperately to be able to see his face. "A-are you asking me out, Bruce?"

"And if I were?"

She suddenly grinned foolishly, eyes wide and unable to believe that Bruce Wayne was actually asking her out. "I'd warn you that I'd probably order the most expensive thing on the menu."

He suddenly chuckled, and the vibration of it rocked between their bodies. "I think I can handle that."

"Good."

Silence descended on them.

Neither moved from their position.

Bruce suddenly cleared his throat. "What if I don't want to wait until our date to kiss you?"

Heat coursed through Chloe's body and she hesitantly reached up into the darkness, her hand coming into contact with the side of his face. Hand shaky, she slowly guided his face down and pressed her lips to his, whimpering as he kissed her slowly, deeply and thoroughly.

A sigh of contentment escaped her as she buried her fingers in his hair, enjoying the torturously slow kiss, knowing that this was the beginning of something beautiful.

_Thank God everyone was busy tonight and no one came to the rescue_.

* * *

In the other section of the JL Headquarters, two brunettes were dragging their struggling men out behind them.

"We can't leave them like that!" Oliver exclaimed, unable to get his arm out of his girlfriend's grasp.

"They're going way too fast!" Clark agreed, knowing he could easily get out of Lois' grasp but not doing it out of fear of hurting her in the process.

Opening the front door, Dinah dragged a fighting Oliver out behind her. "Listen to you two—the whole idea was to get them together. Now that they are, _Operation Chruce_ has been officially shut down and all surveillance and interference is _not cool_."

"Exactly." Lois agreed, pulling Clark out with her before locking the door behind her. "I had Victor program everything so that the electricity would be returned to their section of HQ by the morning, so they'd be stuck together no matter what." She grinned lecherously. "At least they now have a nice way of passing the time."

Oliver and Clark exchanged nauseated expressions.

Lois and Dinah exchanged _annoyed_ expressions.

Lois turned to the two men. "You're just going to have to learn to let go. Chloe isn't only _yours_ anymore." She knew that both men were possessive with Chloe, one seeing her as _his_ best friend and the other seeing her as _his_ confidant and right-hand woman.

"Boys always hate seeing their mom dating, don't they?" Dinah announced, amused.

"Completely true." Lois nodded. "Now you two, lets all go home. My baby cousin is finally happy and isn't alone anymore. I have nothing else to do here."

Dinah, Oliver and Clark had to smile at the adoration they heard in Lois' voice.

"Let's just give them this time, okay?" Dinah asked the boys.

Oliver and Clark sighed, trading resigned expression.

"Okay."

The girls grinned.

Tonight was the beginning of a new era in the Justice League, and they couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Lois looked back at the JL Headquarters as Clark held her and took off into the air.

She smiled.

_Be happy, baby Cuz. Be happy._

* * *

That's it, the trilogy ends! Hope you all liked this conclusion.


End file.
